A Fun Night Out
by pottercouples1216
Summary: ONE SHOT: Jack and Jamie play a prank, Pippa needs a good night out, Truth or Dare breaks out, someone's bra is stolen, it's just a fun night. Some romance. Pippa is Jamie's red headed friend with the white cap, not Jack's little sister.


_ONE SHOT: Jack and Jamie play a prank, Pippa needs a good night out, Truth or Dare breaks out, someone's bra is stolen, it's just a fun night. Some romance. Pippa is Jamie's red headed friend with the white cap, not Jack's little sister._

"Jamie Bennett you get out here right now!" Pippa yelled at the locked door while pounding on it. Behind the door Jamie and Jack were laughing hysterically at the girl's reaction. Several years had passed from their big adventure but Jack remained friends with all the children of Burgess who began believing in him that night, and even though the kids grew up and were beginning to look at colleges they still believed, how could they not? "Jamie I swear to God!"

Jamie opened the door ever so slightly and Pippa jumped at her chance, prying it open even though both Jack and Jamie were fighting against her. She was stronger than the boy though, for she did grow up the youngest of six brothers. Once Pippa found her way inside she was red faced and angry, "Jamie, you better change back all my contacts on my phone!"

"Hey don't blame it all on my, it was Jack's idea too," Jamie said laughing.

Pippa turned to glare at Jack who was trying to contain his laughter, "Don't you dare use one of those snowflakes on me Jack, it won't work this time!"

"Okay fine, fine, give it to me." Jack said getting up from the ground where he and Jamie were laughing and took out a list from his pocket that had all the names that Jamie and he turned all his contacts into, Claude into Snape, Sophie into Ginny, Monty to Dumbledore, etc.

"You have to admit though Pip, it was funny." Jack said with a smirk.

"That's easy for you to say, I've had Snape texting me about my father being a swine for 2 hours and how I need to turn to page 394! And let's not get started on Draco, he has sent me so many dirty messages! If my mom saw my phone she's phone the police! And don't call me Pip!"

Jack and Jamie howled with laughter at this, "Oh that is fantastic!"

Pippa smiled at this, "Okay so it was kinda funny," But then she punched each boy in the arm and said, "But _never_ do it again!"

"Okay, okay!" Both boys said while still laughing to themselves.

Once Pippa got back home that night after hanging out with Jack and Jamie she immediately went straight to her room, avoiding her parents yelling at each other in the other room. She reached into her mini fridge, her oldest brother Tom gave her after he graduated college once he had no need for it anymore, and grabbed a frozen dinner then heated up in the old microwave. Pippa normally made and ate dinner in her room, ever since she was the last left living in the house her mom kind of gave up on making dinner for the whole family, it just seemed pointless to cook a whole thing and have so much left overs, not to mention sitting around a quiet table attempting to make conversation was too awkward for the family. Pippa went over to her calendar to cross off another day, uhg only 3 more days left of Winter Break.

While Pippa finished the last of her dinner, she heard a tap on her window, Jack was crouched right outside. She opened up the window and he flew in, "Sup Pip?"

"I told you not to call me that, Jack." Pippa said and he stuck his tongue out at her.

"I do what I want!" He said with an air of cockiness floating around her room, man how she envied his powers. She rolled her eyes and pinched on his ear pulling him back down to the ground, "Ow, ow, ow! Okay I'll stop calling you Pip!"

"Good!" She sat down on her bed and gestured for Jack to sit too, "So why you hanging out in here making my room cold instead of the world?"

"Well you see the thing about doing the same job for 300 years is, it tends to get boring, so come on let's do something! Let's have some fun!"

"I don't know Jack, I've got work tomorrow."

"Work shmerk! I'm blowing mine off for a bit!"

Just then Pippa heard an uproar of noise and a crash from downstairs; her parents. Jack's face fell slightly, for he knew how much Pip's parent's upset her, he had heard them fighting from Jamie's house, which was the real reason he came over. Pippa breathed in a bit listening to her parent's fight and tried to keep her anger tears from coming out, shook her head, and said, "Alright let's go."

Jack smiled and grabbed her hand, opened the window more, and grabbed her around the waist. "Jack what are you doing!?" Pippa asked with wide eyes, just then Jack threw her outside the window, "JACK!"

The winter sprite followed the girl out of the house and dived after her, once he got hold of her, one foot away from the ground mind you, he had the wind fly them upwards toward the sky and Pippa screamed out of fear, then laughed out of the enjoyment. She had never gone flying with Jack before, now that she's thought about it, no one has. Pippa was being held by jack underneath the armpits, no exactly comfortable, "Jack do you know what you're doing?"

He laughed and said, "Nope!" He then flipped the girl around so that she was lying on his back holding him around the neck, "There that seems better, are you ready?"

"Ready for what!?" Pippa asked slightly terrified.

"For some fuuuuuunnnnn!" Jack yelled and then dove all around the sky, doing loopdiloops, turns, spins, all kinds of tricks. Pippa hid her face in the crook of Jacks neck but then slowly looked up and just enjoyed herself. They flew around for hours, under the clouds, about them, through them. They were soaking wet but they didn't mind. Jack finally brought them back down and they sat on the roof of her house, staring at the night's sky.

The pair sat in silence for a bit, just looking at the stars when Pippa said, "Thanks, I needed that."

"I know," Jack said turning to look at her, still gazing at the sky. Jack had slowly been falling for the girl. He had watched her grow up, change, laugh, cry, and keep some things the same as when she was 11 when they first met; Like how she still wears that white cap, even though it was a little greyer now, she still looked for adventure everywhere she went, she still loved watching Doctor Who on a cold winter night, still threw the best snowballs (even better then Jack himself), she still didn't care much for make-up like the other girls, and still kept smiling after everything she had been through.

Pippa put her head on his shoulder and Jack instinctively wrapped his arm around her. They sat like that for a bit but then Pippa asked, "Do you wanna play truth or dare?"

"Sure!" Jack said, she knew he would agree, Jack never said no to games. "You first."

"Okay truth or dare?" She asked. He just gave her this look and she said, "Alright, I dare you to…Fly into Cupcake's room and take a bra from her, then wear it on your head and fly past Jamie's house making faces in his and Sophie's windows!"

"Oh I'm so up for this!" Jack said and ran off to do his tricks, making Pippa laugh as she watched the whole thing from on top of her house. He returned with the bra still on his head chuckling to himself as he put it around Pippa's head.

"Jack!" Pippa laughed.

"Truth or dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" She said putting her arms up in the air getting ready.

"I dare you to take this snow globe, sneak into North's factory and grab one of his ice sculptures!" Jack said with a menacing look.

"Consider it done," Pippa said with a confident look in her eyes. The two kept eye contact as she grabbed the Globe, threw it, and jumped into the portal. Jack laughed to himself thinking she'd be a while but to his amazement she was back within 10 minutes with an ice train in her hand.

"I'm impressed!" He said.

"You better be! Do you know how many yeti's I dodged?" She said laughing. They continued playing for a while, Pippa alternating between truth and dares, every time she said truth Jack would moan and say okay wait let me think for a minute. After a while Pippa stopped asking truth or dare and just fired a dare at him on his turns. "I dare you to…Tell me who's your favorite, besides Jamie."

"What I don't have a favorite!" Jack said defensively.

"Yes you do and it's Jamie, but besides him," She said.

"Okay fine I do, and I'm not saying this because you're with me right now, if the whole group was here I would still say it, and it's... Claude" Jack said laughing and she lightly punched him on the arm. The he turned to her and said with the most serious face he's ever worn, "Just kidding, it's you."

They just kind of looked into each other's eyes for a moment before Jack regained his usual smirk and said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss me."

"Okay."

Pippa took a moment to take a breath in; she looked at his pale lips, then back into his eyes and began to lean in. Their eyes closed and they felt the cool wind blowing around them, felt each other's presence getting closer and closer, and then locked lips. Jack had been waiting for this ever since Pip turned 15. He grabbed her face and she wrapped her arms around him. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss.

Just then, cupcake yelled from the ground below, "STOP YOUR GOD DAMN MAKING OUT AND GIVE ME BACK MY BRA!" The two broke apart and looked at cupcakes threatening glare.

"Oh _shit!_" Jack said and he grabbed Pippa, who was still wearing the bra on her head, and flew off into the night as Cupcake screamed profanities from below, chasing after the pair.


End file.
